tiempo juntos
by KAYAKO666
Summary: SPOILER! como es la relación de Sasuke con sus nuevos compañeros, en especial con cierta persona? lemmon, sasuxsuigetsu


_Que tal!!! Mi nombre es Kayako y es un placer saludarlas n.n en esa ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic relacionado con uno de los nuevos personajes de Naruto: Suigetsu. Así que como verán, este fic contiene spoilers (y también es yaoi), por lo tanto, si aun no hay leído por lo menos hasta el capítulo 350 del manga o no les gusta el género de chico con chico, pues mejor no lo lean. Y como dicen, bajo advertencia no hay engaño n.n._

_Y para que no haya problemas, aclaro lo ¬¬ obvio, los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (amo y señor del fan service :-P) y pues yo nada más los tomé prestados para mis acostumbradas locuras._

_Weno, como dije esto tiene un poco de yaoi, es un Sasukexsuigetsu, espero les guste n.n_

_Agradezco de antemano su tiempo y espero me puedan regalar un review n.n _

_Y sin más que decir coooooooooooooomenzamos!!!!!!_

**TIEMPO JUNTOS**

Era una tarde llena de tranquilidad, un suave viento soplaba entre las copas de los árboles mientras ellos caminaban acompañados solamente por el sonido de sus pisadas.

Sus miradas eran indiferentes, cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios asuntos, así caminaba el equipo Hebi. Sasuke iba delante, seguido por Karin y Suigetsu, hasta el final se encontraba Juugo.

Todo marchaba en calma, estaba a un día de camino del siguiente poblado, hasta que Suigetsu se detuvo en seco.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-dijo arto de aquella calma, deseaba acción y peleas. Esa era su forma de ser-¡No hemos hecho nada más que caminar!

Esas palabras iban dirigidas principalmente a Sasuke, él cual no cambió su gesto de frialdad. Karin, como era su costumbre, comenzó a echarle pelea.

**-**¡Te quejas como un niño!-le gritó furiosa.

Juugo observó con curiosidad la discusión que comenzaba.

-¡Bah!-bufó y se sentó sobre el tronco que se hallaba a su paso-para ti basta con coquetear con Sasuke-sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, fijó su vista en el moreno-pero para mí es bastante aburrido.

-¡No digas tonterías!-se puso roja como un tomate, y a pesar de que todos tenían bien entendido sus sentimientos le dio un giro al asunto-además, por tu culpa Sasuke-kun ya ha perdido bastante tiempo ¡Todo por culpa de esa estúpida espada!

-¡¿Quieres que esta "estúpida" espada te corte la cabeza?!-se acercó empuñando su enorme espada.

Antes de que la situación tomara un rumbo peligroso intervino Sasuke con tono de mando:

-¡Basta ustedes dos!

-¡Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu es un idiota!-cuando se trataba del Uchiha, Karin se transformaba en una dulce chica, eso era lo que más le desagradaba a Suigetsu y sin entender el porqué, le dolía la cabeza cada vez que la joven se acercaba a Sasuke.

-¡Creo que la idiota es otra!

-¡Basta!-repitió sin cambiar su gesto frío-descansemos un rato.

Desde su partida con Orochimaru, el moreno era incapaz de mirar por lo demás, no por lo menos abiertamente.

Suigetsu sonrió burlonamente mientras que Karin se aguantaba las ganas de asesinarlo.

-Ustedes dos vayan por un poco de comida-indicó a la chica y a Suigetsu-nosotros buscaremos un lugar para dormir esta noche.

-No te creas el líder-repuso su compañero antes de retirarse.

-¡No le hables así a Sasuke-kun!-Karin y el otro chico a pelear de nuevo al alejarse.

Sasuke no tardó en tomar un camino contrario.

-Son un par de críos peleando, te sacarán de quicio muy a menudo-la voz de Juugo era suave y amable; él no era mal hombre, pero tenía la desgracia de vivir atado a su maldición.

Sasuke no le contestó, Juugo continuó:

-No me imaginé que actuaras de esa forma-sus intrigantes palabras captaron la atención de Sasuke-es decir, te muestras distante, pero te preocupas por ellos.

-No me interesa si se matan- la voz era fría y lejana como un pozo oscuro-pero necesito que trabajen juntos para lograr mi objetivo.

-Trabajar en equipo…-pensó que a pesar de que el joven se expresaba sin sentimientos, tenía un buen corazón- para eso necesitan ser buenos amigos.

-No me interesa.

Amistad, después de todo el moreno no había olvidado esa palabra; un lento movimiento en sus profundos ojos negros expresó la pena que le producía recordar a cada uno de su compañeros, en especial a cierto joven de hermoso ojos azules; desafortunadamente nadie pudo captar aquello.

Continuaron hasta un lugar rodeado por enormes cedros.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Regresaban del río, traían consigo un poco de agua y algunos pescados; no podían quitarse la mirada asesina de la cara.

-¡Deja de meterte entre Sasuke-kun y yo!-bramó Karin.

-¿Meterme?-la miraba sin creer que era su compañera de equipo.

-¡No haces más que molestar!

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que te ves patética?-intentaba enfadar a Karin-Sasuke no te corresponde.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-a Suigetsu no le interesó pero esas palabras que dijo le hirieron profundamente-¡si tú y Juugo no estuvieran…!

No terminó su frase cuando el chico se puso frente a ella.

-Por favor-rió y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-Sasuke es tan frío que es incapaz de sentir algo-continuaba riendo, como si así ahogara la melancolía que le daba su comentario- ni siquiera parece humano…

Prosiguieron su andar.

-Ahora lo entiendo-lo rebasó con una carla burlona-ya sé lo que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preguntaba el chico de muy mala gana, no se imaginaba a que loca idea había llegado ella.

-Lo que pasa-habló como si se tratara de un secreto-es que a ti te gusta Sa-su-ke-kun.

-¡¿Eh?!-Suigetsu pasó por todos los colores conocidos. No podía creer semejantes palabras, estaba tan nervioso y enfadado que quería matarla.

-Tiene lógica-agregó con tono reflexivo-siempre que quiero con Sasuke-kun apareces a interrumpir.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?!-estaba muy furioso, pero algo en el color rojo en sus mejillas lo delataba, algo que ni él comprendía.

-¡Pero no te dejaré que te acerques a él!-ella lo tomaba como su rival.

-Tú…-detestaba que no le pusiera atención.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con Juugo?-comenzó a carcajearse-ambos son ya bastante raros.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-continuó peleando sin darse cuenta que ya se había alejado bastante.

Pasó un largo rato para que pudiera calmarse, ya estaba sólo bajo la naciente noche.

-Esa tonta…-suspiró asimilando lo pasado-¿Cómo se le ocurre que me guste alguien tan frío?

Alzó su vista hacia la negrura de la noche, era idéntica a Sasuke. "!Sasuke!", se dio cuenta que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sobria imagen del apuesto chico, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su boca…

-¡No,no!-sacudía la cabeza, aun estaba Sasuke en su mente ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿por qué sentía tantos nervios al pensar en él?

Y se dio cuenta que era el único que no tenía motivo definido para estar a su lado; Karin tenía sus sentimientos, Juugo lo haría por Kikimaru. "¿Y yo? me ha salvado, por decirlo así, pero eso no me ata a él ¿Qué es para mí Sasuke?"

-Sasuke-escapó de su voz, sintió una gran alegría con ese nombre. En ese mismo momento le aterró la dulce sensación que le impregnaba todo aquello. "¿Cómo un sujeto así puede hacerme sentir bien?"

Ya no pudo pensar más, había llegado con el grupo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hicieron una fogata donde asaban los pescados; comían como personas desconocidas, incapaces de convertirse en un equipo. Por primera vez esa situación deprimió a Suigetsu ¿Qué sentía Sasuke, porqué era tan distante?

No podía comer, observaba a Sasuke desde la menara en la que alejaba a Karin hasta el movimiento de su boca al masticar; le intrigaba esa misteriosa mirada negra que a ratos le parecía cruel y a ratos triste y desconsolada como no existía en el mundo.

Acercó su mano para alcanzar otro pescado, sintió como una sueva piel rozaba con la suya. Era Sasuke.

Sentía que tanta confusión, le temblaba el cuerpo y no hallaba que decir mientras el moreno parecía serio y distante, aquel contacto no era nada para él.

-Esto…-sin querer se había puesto rojo y tartamudeaba.

El Uchiha le entregó el pescado, por inercia Suigetsu lo tomó. No lo comió al instante, espero a ver como Sasuke regresaba a su lugar, le parecían hermosos sus movimientos.

Luego, fijó su mirada en el alimento, era algo tan simple, pero también era el primer gesto desinteresado que notaba en el moreno. Después de todo Sasuke tenía corazón, aunque este permaneciera en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

Una extraña necesidad de tocarlo lo inundó con locura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Suigetsu se encontraba haciendo guardia, pero el sueño logró finalmente vencerlo; descansaba recargado en una gran roca con los brazos cruzados.

-Suigetsu-susurró a su oído una amable voz.

No reaccionó de momento; unas manos que paseaban por su cara se unieron a la voz.

-¡Sasuke!- se incorporó completamente aturdido al sentirse reflejado en aquellas hermosas pupilas negras.

-Te has dormido- le recordó con una gentil sonrisa que sonrojó al chico. Ese delicado rostro bañado en la luz lunar era tan angelical cuando se mostraba alegre.

"_¿Será un sueño o la verdadera naturaleza del joven?", _se preguntó Suigetsu.

-Yo…lo siento- sentía que volvía a nacer con tan sólo ver a Sasuke tan feliz.

-No importa- selló sus- labios con un electrizante beso.

-Sasuke…-dijo sorprendido.

-Veo que no te molesta- habló como si estuviera jugando para después sentarse sobre él y volver a besarle, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Teniendo de esa forma a Sasuke no quiso detenerse a pensar, prefirió dejarse llevar por el juego de sus lenguas. El moreno mantenía el control, este lo acostó y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por su cuello a la vez que una de sus manos se abría paso entre sus ropas como una serpiente juguetona.

Sin darse cuata el moreno había atado sus manos, inocentemente Sasuke le devolvió una seductora sonrisa.

-Déjame amarte- la boca de sasuke se movía lentamente haciendo creer que sus palabras eran mentira.

Suigetsu comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo valiosos que era Sasuke para él.

Los ardientes besos de sasuke se derramaron por toda su piel, provocando espasmos en cada punto de su cuerpo.

Dejó que Sasuke retirara su pantalón para dejar al descubierto una erección que cobraba fuerza al sentir la lengua del chico acercándose. Era como una bestia acechando a su presa.

Comenzó a gemir cuando su pareja deslizaba la lengua por la punta de su miembro. Podía ver su cara roja de excitación entre sus piernas. Con lentitud, como si tratara de desesperar a suigetsu, comenzó a meterlo en su boca, lamiendo y succionando. Suigetsu no podía dejar de emitir sonidos, nombrado cada vez que podía a Sasuke.

Le llenada el corazón sentir a Sasuke tan cercano, tan humano.

No pudo llegar al clímax pues un golpe en la cabeza lo regresó a la realidad.

Aquel Sasuke tan sólo fue un sueño.

Había caído de la piedra donde dormía; se sintió completamente tonto al pensar en lo que había soñado, aunque logró esclarecer sus sentimientos.

Quería a Sasuke.

No estaba seguro de comprenderlo, vivir tanto tiempo al margen de sus emociones lo había aleado de la palabra amor; aun así, la enorme alegría que le producía esta al lado de aquel morenos le bastaba para creer que le quería.

"_¿Pero existiría el amor para Sasuke?"_esa persona había perdido sus sentimientos y no reaccionaba al contacto humano ¿Sería capaz de corresponder?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba salió inmediatamente a buscarles.

Su rastro lo llevó al lecho del río.

Ahí estaba, bajo la luna como en su sueño, de pie observando el paisaje con sus misteriosos ojos. Parecía evocar un triste pasado.

Él también sufría, Suigetsu no se había detenido a comprender su pena. Qué frágil le pareció esa ilusión melancólica.

No lloraba, pero su cara le contaba lo doloroso de su venganza, matar a su propia sangre y perder a sus amigos. Lo rodeaba una sombra que lo perseguiría hasta su muerte.

¿Quién es Sasuke? Su fachada fría no podía ocultar su delicado ser que se extendía por el ambiente nocturno. Tal fue una ilusión, pero algunas lágrimas rodaron por su blanca piel.

Suigetsu recordó haber escuchado que hace tiempo un compañero de Sasuke había ido a buscarlo, pero este le había rechazado. Le entristeció por aquel chico al igual que por Sasuke; vivir en soledad y lejos de lo que amas supuso que era lo que más acongojaba a su compañero.

Cerró sus ojos intentando encontrar al cálido Sasuke de sus sueños.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- esa voz fría; la velocidad de Sasuke era impresionante, había logrado posicionarse tras el joven.

La situación era un poco irónica para Suigetsu.

-No podía dormir-evitó demostrar cualquier cosa que expresara sus verdaderas emociones.

La frialdad de Sasuke era aterradora, regresó sin mirarle a donde estaba antes.

Suigetsu lo siguió.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

¿De que podrían hablar? Cuando decidió sentarse a su lado no tomó en cuenta que se pondría tremendamente nervioso, además de que Sasuke y su silencio no ayudaban mucho.

Esta vez Karin le fue de ayuda.

-¡No sé cómo tienes a esa loca con nosotros!-lanzaba piedritas al río con desenfado.

El moreno no decía nada, mantenía su vista perdida en alguna parte del bosque.

-¡Estaríamos mejor sin ella!-esperaba que Sasuke diera señal de poner atención.

-Empiezas a parecerte a ella-dijo con un gesto divertido.

-¡No digas tonterías!- se sonrojó de nuevo, tenía esa sensación que sólo Sasuke podía causarle.

-Hump, ambos se comportan como críos-una ligera risa- al menos eso piensa Juugo.

Desde que había empezado su viaje jamás habían hablado como esa noche, como amigos.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- se animó a preguntar.

-Creo lo mismo- se recostó sobre las rocas y su voz comenzó a llenarse de su nube de frialdad- no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

Huir de la felicidad no le daba derecho a Sasuke de buscarla de nuevo.

El semblante de suigetsu se oscureció, no esperaba que él volviera tan pronto a se aquella persona.

-Ya veo- se recostó junto a él- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada, sus rostros no estaban muy lejos, a pesar de la barrera que los alejaba.

-¿Quieres saber?-repitió ya sin esconder el brillo en sus ojos causado por estar a su lado.

-¿Qué?-se miraron con una intensidad enorme ¿Sería qué Sasuke entendía los sentimientos de Suigetsu?

Suigetsu suspiró y dirigió su vista a las estrellas.

-Eres muy raro-lo miraba de reojo-pero no pienso dejarte nunca.

Una de sus manos alcanzó la de Sasuke, este no se separó sino que la estrechó con fuerza.

-Dos personas-la melancolía de su alma hablaba-uno me traicionó y al otro tuve que dejarlo…destruyendo sus esperanzas y…las mías.

Frágil, condenado a la soledad. Ese era el Sasuke que tenía a su lado.

-Es por eso que no puedo ofrecerte nada-le soltó y se levantó como si estuviera huyendo.

Suigetsu no lo dejaría ir.

Lo abrazó, sintiendo el dolor del verdadero Sasuke.

-No quiero nada, sólo déjame esta a tu lado.

-Suigetsu- no era la voz de su sueño, pero le daba felicidad.

No quiso imaginar el duro camino de la venganza ni la imagen del joven que esperaba su regreso. No le importaba si él podía regresarle el sentimiento, únicamente esperaba mantenerse a su lado, incluso morir por él.

-Me quedaré contigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La mañana llegó rápido y el viaje se retomó. Karin seguía acercándose a Sasuke y Juugo se mostraba en silencio.

Suigetsu los miraba de lejos, pensando en la noche y en su promesa.

Ya salían del bosque cuando Suigetsu le echó una última ojeada.

-Suigetsu-pronunció levemente el moreno-sigamos.

-Sí- sonrió para si mismo.

Sasuke no podría regresarle el cariño que le brindaba, el recuerdo de Itachi y de Naruto era una parde imposible de romper; aun así, la calidez y el cariño de Suigetsu lo protegerían el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega este pequeño relato que espero hayan disfrutado, n.n no olviden dejar reviws y hacer travesuras_

_No vemos próximamente!!!!_

_Atte. Yumeshi Kayako, una madrugada de Agosto después de haber visto Ouran High Host Club._


End file.
